Insane Class
by the-badguy-or-hero
Summary: A class full of fun and laughter! Dissidia, Fullmetal Alchemist, Kamichama Karin, Kingdom Hearts, Mamotte! Lollipop, S. A., Trauma Center, and Twilight rolled into one!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! New story! Got inspired by my class and said "Hey, I should make a fanfict about this!" and, Voila! :3 Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dissidia, Fullmetal Alchemist, Kamichama Karin, Kingdom Hearts, Mamotte! Lollipop, S.A., Trauma Center and Twilight.

* * *

**START**

Zidane's POV

Okay, let me tell you something. I belong in this class and I swear, they're the most INSANE class I've ever been in. All my classmates, they're incredibly nuts, I mean, every second—or every 5-10 minutes or so—some classmate of mine would suddenly tell a joke that's somehow related to our lesson and we'd laugh because of it. And does it bother my teachers? Actually, it doesn't. They'd just laugh along and they'd sometimes add something to the joke to make it funnier! Oh, but it's not ALWAYS that my classmates would start the joking, my teachers would sometimes start making jokes and we'd end up 'rolling on the floor'. I bet that soon enough, we'd have to bring oxygen masks to school just to breathe properly. THEN we might end up in the hospital with the You-Laughed-Too-Much disease.

Okay fine, I don't think that we'd really go through that but maybe we'd go through some of it. Anyways, what grade level am I in? Pretty confidential but I'll tell you that my batch--actually, every grade level in the school-- is divided into 7 sections and these sections have names or something like that .For example, 'Diligence' or 'Truth'. My section? It's Honesty. Oh yes, we're VERY honest, alright. In fact, we're so honest that we got in trouble for it. ONCE. Well, I'll not tell you about it cause that's not the whole point of this. ANYWAYS.

We're 40 in my class, and I'm the second. Also, in every class, there are officers: President, Vice President, Secretary and Treasurer. Of course, your classmates—including you—will have to nominate and vote and I was nominated, mind you, and I'm now the Secretary. Can't believe it? Well, you should. How about the President, Vice President and Treasurer, you ask? Well, the President's Angie Thompson. Vice President is Kuja and the Treasurer's Jecht.

So since you already know about me, what about you? Anything you would like to share? What? Nothing? Well, that's too bad cause "we've" got a lot of stories to tell you on the way so why the hell are you still sitting down there and reading this? Read the next chapter! Go on! Skedaddle!

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**START**

Zidane's POV

First day of school in a new grade level and in a new classroom. No big deal. Except that I'm not familiar with my new classmates yet. Well, that really cheered me up! Not.

I hesitated on going in the classroom but walked in anyway. I walked to my seat, dropped my bag—which I always do—and just sat there. Right in front of me was someone wearing a black cape and a grand suit of armor. A black cape and armor. Haven't I seen someone wearing those before? Was it maybe Garland? I don't quite remember.

'Miraculously', the 'suit of armor' turned around. It was Garland, alright. He straightened up upon seeing me.

"Hey. You're Zidane, right?" He said while pointing at me. "You were in Gentleness last year, am I correct?"

"Yeah. And you're Garland from Initiative." He nodded at that then we fell silent.

"Wassup!" Jacob said pulling up a fist. He still had that goofy smile on his face. I expected that. "So what's Edwardo up to?" Yes, I'm nicknamed Edward from Twilight. Why? Well, it's a long story.

"Hey." Was all that I managed to reply back. I stood up and patted his back. "So… How's Jakey doing?"

"Whoa whoa WHOA! DUDE! 'JAKEY'?! That name is like, the last name on my list! Do me a favor, would you? Do NOT call me that EVER AGAIN." He said with a point of his finger.

"Sure, Jakey."

"DAH! YOU'VE DONE IT AGAIN!" He screamed but I ignored him since I saw Kuja heading my way. He took a seat on the desk after mine and just stared at some random space.

Well, that was… Really weird of him. I've always thought he would be a more active type, judging by the way he acted last year.

"HEY THERE! WANT SOME POST-ITS?!" A guy beside my seat yelled at me that really hurt my eardrums. "SEE? I HAVE A BLUE ONE HERE, A GREEN ONE, A YELLOW ONE… YOU KNOW? I LIKE POST-ITS SO MUCH THAT I COLLECT ALL OF THEM IN DIFFERENT COLORS!" He said with a kooky smile on his face. He seems strange, I mean, who would collect small pieces of paper that can stick into anything? Oh wait, he would. Next thing I knew, he would be writing 'Kick me' on them and sticking it onto people's backs… Maybe I should get some from him… Nah.

"OH, I'M SORRY! I HAVEN'T INTRODUCED MYSELF! I'M MAES HUGHES!" He grabbed Jacob's hand and shook it hard. The same happened with mine. "So! Who might you fellows be? And seriously, you should get one now. Here, I have Post-Its with cute little dogs on them!" He fumbled through his bag and took out another batch of Post-Its neatly placed in a smaller bag. My God, how much Post- Its does he HAVE?

"Uh… I'm Jacob, he's Zidane. And no thanks. We're okay." Jacob turned to talk to me but was interrupted.

"NO! You should at least get ONE!" Maes said waving one of his stack of Post- Its around.

"Uh… Maybe later." I replied with a weary smile on my face.

"NO NO! Better yet, wait for Nessie! I know she'll love those Post- Its with dogs on them! Yeah! Wait for her instead!" Maes rubbed his chin and nodded several times.

"Nessie, huh? Okay!" He went back to marveling at his Post- Its.

"Out of all people, why Nessie?" I said with my hands on my hips. Well, yeah Nessie's not my daughter or anything of the sort but I just feel that I should at least protect her from what that mutt's trying to do, right? I think I just sounded like a dad back there.

"It's complicated." Jacob replied and went back to his seat as if nothing happened at all. Our advisor, then, came in our class, greeted us and told us to get back to our seats for her to properly introduce herself to us. She wore the usual uniform that the teachers wear, which includes a blouse and black pants, and she has glasses on. Her name's Mrs. David and she's a Science teacher. Good thing students—like myself—don't have to wear uniforms cause if we're told to do so, I'd die. Anyways, we watched her as she took out a clipboard and flipped through the papers.

"Okay," She looked at each one of us. "I'll recite all your names and correct me if I pronounced it wrong, got that?" We all nodded and leaned forward to hear better since her voice was a bit soft.

"You're Garland…" She said pointing to him then stopped. She looked closer at the clipboard then looked up at me. "… W-What's your name? Zidayne?" My classmates started giggling and tried to hold their laughter. Well, to tell you the truth, the way she pronounced my name was pretty funny.

"It's Zidane…" I corrected and smiled at her. " Don't worry, Teach. I get that a lot… Sort of." She nodded and looked back at the clipboard. She squinted her eyes and had a puzzled look on her face.

"K-Kujay? Kuha?" She looked at Kuja while lifting an eyebrow. At this point, everyone was already laughing their butts off.

"Kuja."

"Right…" Mrs. David snapped her fingers while doing so and went back to reading. "Nina, Karin, Himeka… What's this? M-Mais? Your name's 'corn'? ("Mais" means "corn" in Filipino :D)

"Maes."

"Oh… I thought 'Mais'… Anyways, Renesmee, Shantotto, Forte, Jun, Warrior of Light…? Uh… Tadashi…" Once again, she looked closer at the clipboard. "T-Tedus?" Tidus slapped his palm onto his face while laughing.

"It's Tidus." He replied.

"Oh, okay… Um… Butz?" She looked at Bartz whose head was buried onto his desk. He groaned while all of us were laughing so hard that our eyes were starting to tear.

"I-It's B-Bartz, ma'am…" He stuttered.

"Okay. Sora, Alex, Kei… Jesht?" I think out teacher's beginning to wonder where we got our names.

"Jecht! You know, like, jet! The aircraft that goes 'fffffffff'!" Jecht made a pose of some sort while we looked at him. A few minutes of silence the we—including our teacher—started laughing because of his pose.

"Anyways," Our teacher said. "Jacob, Isabella."

"I prefer 'Bella', if it's okay?" Bella stated.

"Sure! Okay, uh… Edward, Yuffie, Megumi, Onion Knight, Angie, Roxas, Riza, Ryuu…. Sefca?"

"Cefca."

"Of course. Anyways, Hikari, Riku, Sun, Squall, Alphonse, Akira, Jasper, Cecil, Roy and Winry." She looked up at us, feeling proud that she was able to pronounce the last ten names correctly. Good for her!

After Science, it was Chinese. Since the teacher wasn't there yet, we talked. Well, not all of us talked. Just some and it really made me wonder how only some of us could produce such noise.

After some time, our teacher came in through the front door with a REALLY serious look on her face. Of course, thinking that she was a strict one, we fell silent. She greeted us—all teachers do—and told us to sit down. Quickly, we scrambled back to our seats and looked intently at her. She took a seat on the teacher's table, took off her glasses and looked at each one of us. It really felt scary cause it's as if she's staring right into your very SOUL. She looked really serious for another minute or so then suddenly, she looked as if she's trying to hold a laugh. Puzzled, my classmates and I looked at each other then back at her.

"Oh my God…! You all looked so serious!" She said in a sassy way. "All of you were like this!" Then she showed us a straight expression that looked kind of surprised and worried at the same time. She laughed and began to hit the table with her fist. At first, we laughed weakly along with her but then; we started to laugh hard as well.

"My gosh! If only I had my camera…!" She said while looking for something in the pile of papers she brought with her. She took out a piece of paper and put on her glasses. One by one, she recited all our names while we laughed.

"QUIET!" She suddenly yelled—in Chinese—as we all jumped up in our seats in surprise and shut our mouths. She showed us the same expression and laughed again but this time, harder. She wiped a tear from her eye then said, "I'm going to love this class…!"

-----

"Okay class, I want you all to introduce yourselves by finishing this sentence." My Art teacher said and started writing 'I want my classmates to remember me as ______' on the blackboard. Of course, Garland was first.

"I want my classmates to remember me as someone who's in an armor!" Garland said proudly.

"But Al's in an armor, too…." Ed pointed to Alphonse.

"Hey! I'm talkin' here! Sit down, little beansprout…!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A BEANSPROUT?!"

"That's what I'm saying! Why can't you just drink your milk, even for once!" Winry stood up.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I. HATE. MILK!"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN HATE IT?!"

"I LIKE MY TAIL!" I suddenly yelled. I didn't know what I was doing that time but yelling out of the blue felt pleasing… But just for a mere second before I realized what I just did. Everyone looked at me with awkward looks.

"You… Like… Your tail…?"

-----

"I just LOVE my orbs!" Kuja said.

-----

"I want everyone to remember me as someone who ate a pearl." Nina grinned while we looked at her wide-eyed. "Well, I ate it because I th-thought it was… Candy…"

-----

"I want my classmates to remember me as someone who…. Loves Post- Its and bananas!" Maes exclaimed while raising both his hands up.

-----

"I want everyone to remember me as someone who loves to dance!" Jecht said.

"You mean like the chicken dance?" Jacob joked while trying to hold his laughter.

-----

"I have a red jacket!" Ed grinned. Everyone looked at him.

"Glad to know…!" Jacob commented.

-----

"I'll get that pearl no matter WHAT the consequences are!" Sun exclaimed with a point of her finger. Forte abruptly stood up, as well.

"Oh, yes! We will, Nina! WE WILL!" He yelled with a completely serious look on his face.

"But that can wait, right now, let's have some fun, Nina! We can go shopping later!" Sun jumped and clapped her hands with glee.

"You always fail me, Sun…."

-----

"I want everyone to remember me as someone who's an okay person, not just a big suit of armor who's ready to kill." Alphonse said.

"Hey, aren't you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Sora asked with the question marks clearly seen above his head.

"Uh… No. It's my brother. Not me." Sora looked at Ed whose head was starting to boil.

"Oh… I thought you were cause, you know, he's… Short."

"HEY!"

-----

"I'm a Flame Alchemist!" Roy said with pride and enthusiasm.

"A Flame Alchemist who's pretty useless when it comes to fighting for justice, that is." Ed teased.

"How the hell am I supposed to know when it rains?! EVERY time it's MY turn to shine, it'll start RAINING LIKE HELL!"

-----

And that was pretty much it. All we did was laugh, laugh, and laugh.

**END**


End file.
